1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to observation posts, and more particularly to a lookout of the type designed to be rested against a substantially cylindrical and vertical support extending above the ground, this lookout having essentially a ladder including, on the one hand, at least one upright provided with a plurality of rungs spaced at a predetermined distance and, on the other hand, a total useful length capable of being reduced; the lookout further having a platform borne at the upper end of the ladder and provided with means for bracing against the substantially cylindrical and vertical support.
Hence the invention relates to a lookout capable of being transported in a compact form. The mentioned substantially cylindrical and vertical support may, for instance, be a tree or a post. The mentioned platform may be disposed at a predetermined angle to the ladder.
The term platform is understood to mean an element which, on the one hand, is contained within a flattened, substantially right-angled parallelepiped casing volume and, on the other hand, has two opposite main faces, a so-called lower face intended to be oriented toward the ground and a so-called upper face having a surface area at least large enough to hold a person, either standing or seated.
When the lookout is rested against a substantially cylindrical and vertical support, the platform extends in a substantially horizontal plane, and a person may climb the ladder, make the lookout integral with the support, e.g., by means of a strap, and take up a position on the platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes numerous lookouts distinguished essentially by the structural nature of the ladder used, which may be sliding-type double ladder as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,780; a dismountable ladder having uprights made up of telescoped sections as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,127; a dismountable ladder having uprights made up of superimposed hinged sections as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,888; or a dismountable ladder having uprights made up of sections which, having a particular cross-section, may be either telescoped or assembled compactly as in German Disclosed Application (Offenlegungsschrift) No. 41 09 166.
Although they can indeed be carried by a person when they have been disassembled, these known devices are relatively bulky, and it is hard for anyone to carry them on foot, even for short distances.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved lookout which is truly portable in a compact form and which can easily be carried by a person for long distances, especially over rough terrain, through underbrush, or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lookout having a useful height, i.e., the height to which the platform can be moved, which is adjustable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lookout which can be quickly assembled and disassembled without the use of tools.
To this end, in the lookout according to the present invention, of the type initially mentioned, the improvement comprises forming each upright of the ladder intended to be associated with the platform of telescopic elements, each of which is of a length substantially equal to the distance separating two rungs.